


sunkissed blackberries

by LittleShinikami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, John Winchester mention - Freeform, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShinikami/pseuds/LittleShinikami
Summary: A quick stop on the side of the road and the boys find blackberries.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	sunkissed blackberries

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me on my wincest blog (eroticallyenmeshed.tumblr.com): "how about Sam and De picking blackberries and then Dean licking the juice off of Sam's lips and fingers?" It was fun to write!
> 
> Written to the song "How Did I Get Here (extended version)" by ODESZA

It’s a hot day in late August and they’re in south western Washington state headed for California. John had pulled off the side of the road to take a phone call from Pastor Jim and the boys had got out to stretch their legs. Sam’s 15 and really starting to hit the growth spurts and riding in the backseat gets too cramped too fast. There’s forest around them, abuzz with the noise of insects and birds, and the sky is hazy blue with the late afternoon sun. There’s a thicket a little ways down from where they pulled off and Sam immediately recognizes the plants.

“Hey, Dean,” he calls to his brother who’s leaning against the side of the Impala. He gestures for Dean to follow him and heads towards the thicket as Dean pushes off the Impala.

He trudges through the tall grass and grins when he gets to the thicket. The bushes are loaded down with ripe blackberries. He turns as he hears Dean approach.

“Blackberries,” he says as he starts plucking berries off the branches, avoiding the thorns.

Dean smiles. “Jackpot.” He joins Sam and starts picking, popping juicy, ripe berries into his mouth.

The gorge themselves for a minute or two and Sam isn’t really being that careful because he’s smashed a few berries and there’s blackberry juice dripping off his fingers. He doesn’t really care, he can clean them off later, it’s not like they get fresh fruit all that often, certainly not this fresh.

Dean gives him a look and smirks slightly then grabs Sam’s wrist. He brings Sam’s hand up and sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them obscenely. Sam reddens and casts a quick, worried glance over his shoulder at their dad. But John is at the front of the Impala with his back to them. Dean pulls Sam closer as he lets Sam’s fingers slide out of his mouth.

“Lemme lick the taste from your mouth, Sammy,” Dean murmurs against Sam’s lips.

Sam blushes even harder. “Dean…” the word is almost whispered, wanting but nervous.

Dean casts a quick glance to make sure John’s back is still to them and then cups Sam’s face and kisses him, slipping his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Sam whimpers and kisses back eagerly. There’s so much want in both of them it’s almost searing.

The kiss simultaneously seems to go on forever and is over too soon. Always too soon because of John. Dean pulls back, pupils blown wide, and licks his lips. Sam follows the movement and whimpers again.

Dean gives a lazy smile that is a contrast to the want in his eyes. “Later, baby boy,” he promises, then heads back to the car.

Sam knows he’ll keep his promise.


End file.
